Loves Me Not
by TehEvilElf
Summary: What do you do when you find out your best friend loves you, even though you're already in love with someone else? And what do you do when your best friend who loves you, is the same gender as you? Includes femAmerica and femEngland. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Me Not**

Chapter 1: Alice

Choking back emotion

I try to keep on hoping for a way

A reason for a softer, coming close

I long for you to hold me, like your boyfriend does.

"Oi. You bloody yank, look what you've done!" I yelled to my so-called American friend, Emily. The short haired girl looked ashamed staring at the shards of broken glass on the floor. That idiot had just dropped my mum's favorite vase. I glared over to Emily but she just stared at the shards. Then, out of nowhere, I heard her giggle.

"You twit! Why are you laughing! Help me clean this up!" I yelled to her. Her giggles turned into a laugh and soon she fell onto the ground laughing. I snarled at her but tried ignoring her and cleaning up the shards.

"Sorry Alice! But come on! You have to admit, my cowgirl hat knocking it over makes it funny!" How does it make it funny? Its not funny at all! I glared upat her and finally saw her get up and reach over to help. Sighing, I picked up the rest of the glass.

"Ouch! Blasted sharp ass glass!" Emily had cut her finger on a piece of the glass. I rolled my eyes, "What are we gonna do with you, Emily."

"Hey! Don't call me Emily! It's Em. _Em!_"

"Emily, hold still," I muttered to the annoying yankee girl while pulling out my first aid kit. I walked over to her and placed a band aid over the small cut.

"Kiss it, make it better?" she asked me with a puppy dog face. I scoffed and glared, "Emily…"

"Oh whatever!" she pouted. I couldn't help but start laughing at her odd expression. She looked back over at me and started laughing too. Why must this girl be so complicated?

"Sorry again, Alice. Maybe I can get the money by working overtime."

"You work at McDonalds, Emily. You'd get better money at the school library," I retorted. Emily sighed and remained quiet for the moment. For 3 years now, Emily had been working at that bloody restaurant. I've told her countless times to quit and get a better paying job but she always refused. Emily apparently liked the idea of free food, and unfortunately it showed on her slightly chubby body, but at least it wasn't for that even more horrid French man.

"At least let me find a way, Alice," I looked back up to Emily and she had that usual sorry expression. I winced a bit but gave up. I leaned over opening my arms for a hug. She grinned and hugged back, only she made it into a bear hug.

"E-Emily," I choked out. Emily let out an 'Oh!' and let go.

"So will ya be goin' to my party?" Emily asked. I shook my head and head to my desk to grab my books. "Why not?"

"Because unlike you, I have college preparations to work on. And you should focus on school more as well, I mean you are barely passing." I said. Emily looked a bit hurt but gave me her talk-to-the-hand motion.

Then Emily's phone began to ring that bloody 'Tik Tok' song. "Oops it's Margaret! Hold on a sec, Alice."

I sighed. Margaret was Emily's half sister, yet unfortunately Francine's cousin. She was away in Canada for the year because people kept forgetting she was even alive up until she left. Even the teachers would ignore her. So Emily's mother, Margaret's mother as well, sent her to live with her father up in Ottawa.

"Yeah….Yeah I understand, it's fine. Yeah, bye," Emily walked back over to me and put away her iPhone. Her sorrow expression on her face told me something was wrong. "Emily?"

"Margaret isn't coming. Actually, she isn't coming to America this year."

"I'm sorry, Emily," I replied back to my American friend. She had really hoped for Margaret to come this year, but something must've come up. Or perhaps Margaret—Nah. Margaret wouldn't avoid coming. I mean she must at least want to see her sister. Right?

"Eh, its fine I guess. I mean, maybe next year!" If there's one thing I love about Emily, it's how positive she is.

So for the rest of the Sunday we worked on our homework and I even helped Emily a bit with Math, since she had to repeat it 3 times. I mean seriously, Algebra isn't that hard, you know. Afterwards I decided to read a bit while Emily was texting Ivanna, and I have a feeling they were arguing again since every time her phone rang she winced a bit. When it came time for her to go, I was happy yet a bit saddened since we don't really speak much at school. Usually I am with the school council while she's off with Maria (Mexico OC) and Yong Soo.

I continued my reading for another hour or so until there was a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to find Abigail, my Irish cousin. I was confused because usually she hated me. I opened the door wider and stepped back a bit to let her in, "A-Abigail? Why are you here?"

"I really don't want to," she sighed, "But me mummy told me to talk to yea."

Talk to me? What for? Giving her a puzzled look, I asked her, "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Yea see, me mummy told meh to come and tell yea I'mma be movin' to America soon. I need a place to stay, if that's alright with yea."

Was she asking to live with me? After all of our fights she wants to stay with me? Oh bloody hell no. But then again, perhaps it could give us a chance to make up. I-I mean I won't expect anything but then again, there is a good possibility that we could be close friends or at least act decently to each other. "Hmm, yes that's alright. But when will you move in?"

"I was wondering if I could today," she answered. Today? It wasn't even 'today' anymore. It's ten past seven!

"Depends on how much stuff you have to move in and where you wish to stay," I replied sweetly, trying to avoid any arguments.

"Oh I didn't bring anything. I figured I could just stay in yea'r room and borrow yea'r clothes since we are about the same weight." I winced at her. Was she that selfish? No. It must be her hatred torwards me that's asking for so much. I might as well let her, I really didn't want to fight with her.

Before I could answer, she walked in and sat on my bed, "Oh how soft. This'll do."

"Th-that's my bed, Abigail!" I shouted at her. As soon as she glared at me, I shut my mouth. Pretty soon she grinned and walked to my closet. I bit my tongue from saying anything. Abigail opened the doors of it and pulled out my spring uniform.

"I wonder if yea'r clothes can fit meh," she muttered while taking herself and the garments into the bathroom. I sighed and wandered over to my bed. Luckily, I remembered that I still had the fold-out bed. If I couldn't use my own bed, at least I could sleep here, right?

"Well looky looky here. I look better than yea in this!" Abigail stepped out of the bathroom, wearing my favorite spring uniform. I had to admit, she was the prettier twin. With her long wavy red hair and deep green eyes, she was a babe! The only flaw was her tons of freckles that covered her face. Wait. She's wearing my outfit! First my bed and now my clothes! No. Bloody hell no.

"Abigail, that's my uniform. I can buy you one tomorrow at school," I snapped at her. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Why would I want a new one when this one fits perfectly? I mean, yea already worn it in for meh. I don't want a new one."

Why did I ever agree to this?

**A/N: Sweet. I finished Chapter 1! Haha random I know, anyways, the next chapter I promise should be longer. So basically, you can sorta tell it's a yuri story. It is. But it's boyxgirl too so don't worry. Also, I am basing this off of 'Loves Me Not' by t.A.T.u. and you'll see why later on.**

**Please R&R and chapter 2 is practically done, I was seriously bored this weekend.**

**OCs:**

**Abigail –Republic of Ireland**

**Maria – Mexico**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emily

You shut your mouth

How can you say, I go about things the wrong way?

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does.

Ah Mondays, I seriously hate them. Perhaps it's because heroines like me hate getting up after nice relaxing weekends. Or the fact I have to deal with Ivanna and Yue today. I sat up from my bed and yawned.

But today wasn't just any other Monday, it was the day the new exchange students came. Alice was totes stressin' over it all last week. I am still curious as to why though, I mean, it's only just a few students right?

I dragged myself over to my dresser, pulling on my school uniform, a red and white jumper. It took a little while longer to get on. Was it really this small? I mean, I only bought this one last month. Perhaps it shrunk.

"Emily! Time for breakfast!" I could hear Ma shout to me in her country accent. Of course it was time for breakfast. I _always _knew when it was time for breakfast. Like a true American hero!

Walking down the hall of my family's ranch house, I stepped inside our kitchen, taking in the sweet smell of bacon and eggs. Oh Ma, you're the one thing that makes Mondays bearable. Sitting down by my sister, Kala (A/N, my friend calls me that OTL), who indeed was part Hawaiian. Ma adopted her when she was about 2 years old. She didn't appreciate it at first, since she was so accustomed to the life at the shelter, but she eased up and is now about 11.

"Aloha," I teased at her. She glared up from her book and me and took a deep breath.

"Damn sis, racist much?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Ma turned from the stove, looking as if she was going to hit her with the spoon. I looked over to Ma and stared at her to calm her temper.

"Kal, we don't use those words, kay?"

Kala took another deep breath but nodded. I laughed. It was so cute and funny how upset she would get whenever I made a joke like that. One time, when we were planning her 8th birthday, I told Ma that we should hold a tiki party. My arm has never felt the same after how hard she'd hit me with her bike. Doesn't seem possible but somehow she had made it possible.

I heard the bus and stood up, running to grab my bag. Ma came and handed me my breakfast; I just grabbed a few slices of bacon and shoved them into my mouth. Getting on the bus, I sat right next to Maria. Most of the other students on the bus were speaking Spanish only, which I am proudly fluent in, yet Maria was bilingual.

"Hola, Em," she greeted smiling. I smiled back and pulled out my lunch bag.

"Ok, ok, Maria, stop with the cheesy grin and let's trade," I giggled out at her. She too laughed and pulled out her bag.

"I will trade you flan for your pudding," she started, pulling out the cup of the caramel flan. I nodded and pulled out my choco-nilla pudding.

"Deal, but how's about that churro for this here PB&J?" I asked pulling out the fresh, cut in fours, sandwich. She thought for a moment but responded, "Chica, that's no fair. But fine. Seriously, are you just eating snacks for lunch?" Maria giggled at the end of her sentence.

"No way! You know I _always _buy a burger and fries at school!" I pouted fakely. Her smile turned into a grin and laughed even harder.

"Chica, if you don't eat healthier, you'll wind up as big as mi madre!" I rolled my eyes. I always got enough exercise and occasionally eat somewhat healthy food. Just everytime I got new clothes, they'd shrink! Not my fault.

"Pssh whatever," I replied elbowing her shoulder. Her eyes got wide but shoved me back. Oh hell naw! I reached over and began tickling her.

"Basta ya, chica! Stop!" she said as she continued her outrageous laughter. I stopped and put away my lunch bag back in my Scooby Do bag. Some of the other Hispanic students looked over.

"Estoy bien, muchachos," Maria shouted. In fact, most of the students were cousins of her. Each from a different country. Carla was bolivian, Manuel from Argentina, Isabella was from Uraguay and Carlos, my next door neighbor as well, was from Puerto Rico.

After a while, we soon reached Hetalia East Coast High. Or HECHS. I waved goodbye to Maria as I headed for my locker. On my way there I heard someone yell behind me.

"Annyeonghaseyo, noona!" I knew exactly who it was. My close Korean friend, Yong Soo.

"Yo," I replied. Ever since Middle School, Yong Soo and I had been close friends. We met after I saved his butt from his sister, Im Eun Jo. (A/N: totes used Eun Jo from a Korean drama) Eun Jo was in a gang with Ivanna, Yue and Giang. After Yong Soo refused to join them, he'd been jumped by the three. Luckily, I was there to help him. Eun Jo had switched schools and we haven't heard from her since.

"Noona, have you forgotten what day it is today?" I shook my head, "May 3rd, right?"

"Ye! And guess what's coming up?" Oh lord. Was he starting his birthday calendar already? His birthday was September 2nd, about four months away.

Before I could answer, he cut me off, "The concert, da ze!" Concert? Oh yeah! The SNSD concert he'd been bragging about for the past 3 months. SNSD was an all Korean girl group that Yong Soo absolutely adored. I have to admit, their songs were quite catchy. And the girls were real' pretty and could dance real' good too.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, dude. I've been busy I've forgotten! It's Friday, no?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Ye! I can't wait, noona! Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oppa saranghae! Ah Ah Ah AH—"

"Dude, shush it will ya? I know you're exited but calm down!" I laughed.

"Whatever, noona," he pouted.

"You Asians and your emotions," I sighed giving him a hug, "Sing all you want at the concert, kay?"

Yong Soo sighed but nodded, "Ye. And also, soon I won't be the only Asian here!"

"Oh?" I asked.

"Ye, da ze! My cousins are coming. All 7 of them!" S-Seven? They must be the exchange students that were supposed to be coming. "Giang, Kaoru, Noi, Kiku, Sakura, Narrin, and Mei Mei."

I blinked about 10 times trying to understand all the names. One stuck out the most to me. Giang. "G-Giang is coming back?"

He nodded, "Ye, da ze. But she says she's different now." I sighed. How could someone change so fast? That's like saying Ivanna changed. Hmph, any of those commies changin' would be a shocker to me.

"Actually, Noi, Sakura, and Kiku arrived last night, da ze. They said they might attend school today."

"Do they speak English?" I asked my Korean friend, hoping he wouldn't find my question offensively.

"Sakura and Kiku know most. Noi may need some help, but I am sure she'll learn soon enough, da ze. Or maybe if someone here can speak Laotian then perhaps it could help her." Laotian? Is that even a language?

"Sabaai-dii!" Yong Soo and I both turned around to see a short, slightly longed face girl wearing a simple green dress run up to us.

"Well speak of the devil, da ze. Em, meet Noi. Noi, meet Em." The girl took a minute to think, as if trying to translate what he said but nodded, "Sabaai-dii, Em." She also bowed.

I bowed back and replied to the young girl's greeting, "Hey! Nice to meet ya! So what grade are you in?"

Again, the girl looked confused but answered, "I am what you call, a senior." A senior? I could have sworn the girl was a freshman if that! She could pass as a Middle School student if they'd let her! How could she be older than me when she's so tiny?

Obviously, my expression told Yong Soo I didn't believe her but he spoke up before I might've said something rude, "Most girls from Laos are…short. Actually, her name is Laotian for small, da ze!" His laughter filled the hall and both Noi and I stared at him.

"Okay then. Well, Noi, if you need anything, let me know, kay?"

"Doy." She nodded.

"Doy?" I asked, feeling dumb. Yong Soo whispered to me that it meant yes. I face palmed. Must I be so stupid. Gah. As if Alice didn't make me feel any stupider.

Crap! I was supposed to go help Alice with planning the upcoming banquet! Without saying anything I slammed my locker shut and ran down the hall, looking for the office. Although, my trip was cut short as I felt someone grab my shoulder, pulling me backwards.

"You bloody idiot," I looked up to see Alice, "No running in the halls you twit! Now I need your help for a sec." I could already assume what she needed help with. She needed clothes because obviously what she was wearing was way too casual for a school uniform.

"I'm guessing you lost your uniform?" I asked. I could feel and hard punch at my shoulder, "Ouch, Alice!"

"Sorry…but I seriously need to borrow your uniform. Or at least your Gym uniform. I mean it's not like you use it anyways," Alice said, with a hint of sarcasm at the end of her sentence. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"What happened to yours?" I asked.

"It's none of your business. Now come on, before the bell rings," she answered, pulling me by my ear to the locker room. I pulled out my shirt and shorts, which looked brand new even at the end of the year, and handed them to Alice. She pulled off her own clothes and shoved them into my face. I locked up her clothes in the locker and turned back to my British friend. I would've laughed but I kept my mouth shut. The clothes looked so baggy on her!

"You fat arse, they barely fit but they'll work," I frowned at her comment.

"I am not a fat ass," I replied coldly, but shrugged it off as we headed to our classes. Alice walked to AP Algebra II while I ran off to World History class.

Right before I stepped into the classroom, the bell rung. Just. My. Luck. I tried to move as swift as I could to my seat. Just as I sat down, Mr. Smith turned around and yelled, "Ms. Jones! How dare you arrive late to class and try to sneak in! Detention!"

Oh god. Another detention. I didn't know which would be worse, what Alice would say or what Ma would say. I just know that I will be yelled at by both.

"Now that that's taken care of, students, please welcome our new classmates, Kiku and Sakura Honda. They're our exchange students from Japan. Please be kind and say hello." I looked up to see a short haired young male standing next to a slightly shorter girl who looked almost just like him. They must have been twins.

"Welcome, new students," The class and I groaned.

"Konichiwa," The young twins responded before taking their seats. Another twist of bad luck, the boy named Kiku decided to sit in the seat next to me, where I would always place my books.

"Excuse me, miss. But could you please move your books?" he asked. I was shocked at how well his English was. I thought he'd have one of those weird Asian accents like Yong Soo had.

"There's another seat over there," I retorted back at him. He just stared for a moment but shook his head.

"But I'd like to sit by you, if that's alright." The whole class looked over, about as shocked as I was. Usually people stayed away from me because I apparently meddle too much. So hearing a boy, yes a boy, wanted to sit next to me made my jaw drop about 20 ft.

"Is that ok?" He asked, a worried look in his eyes. I shut my mouth and quickly nodded.

"Ya, just a sec," I replied pulling my books off the other desk and placing them under my own. He sat down and smiled at me.

"Arigato, now what would your name be?" he asked me.

"Emily. Emily Jones. Most people call me Em."

"Ah, well nice to meet you, Jones-san. My name is Kiku Honda, you can call me Honda-san if you like." I nodded back at him.

"Eh, I'd rather call ya Kiku if that's alright," I replied back to the actually cute Japanese boy next to me.

"Anything is fine, Jones-san," Kiku answered. I looked over to Sakura, who had already began to chat with some of the students, including Gilbert, the annoying German who thought he was sooo awesome.

"Now students, if you would please turn to page 159 in your textbooks," the teacher began. I glanced over to Kiku, noticing he didn't have a textbook with him.

"Here," I moved my desk closer to his and spread out the textbook between our desks. He helped me balance it as the teacher began the lecture. The book began to slip, but both our hands caught it, touching each others own hand. _It's so warm_ I thought to myself quickly moving away my own hand. I could feel myself blush, looking away from the book; away from him.

After only a few minutes with him, I felt already safe near him. Is that normal?

**A/N: Oh yeus! I finished Chapter 2! Aren't I so fast? Nope. I just upload late. So basically you can already tell that Emily and Kiku have some feelings for each other. And they only just met! I just love America x Japan XD**

**Oh and btw, I loved writing the part about Noi. My best friend Oyo is from Laos, so I decided to use the knowledge about it in here. Same with Yong Soo. I wanna learn Korean so bad ;A;**

**Some Asian/other language terms used:**

**Annyeonghaseyo – Hello**

**Noona – Something a boy would call a girl for older sister or someone they looked up to**

**Sabaai-dii – Hello**

**Doy – Yes**

**Noi – Small**

**Ye – Yes**

**Estoy bien – I am fine/well**

**Muchachos – Guys/People/Classmates**

**Chica – Girl**

**Konichiwa – Hello**

**Arigato – Thanks**

**Oh and that part Yong Soo was singing, its lyrics from Oh! By SNSD. The lyrics translated are Oh Oh Oh Oh Oppa I love you; Oppa is something a girl would call her boyfriend or older brother.**

**R&R/Watch loves?**

**BTW this story is on both my deviantART and here. Just to let you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alice

30 Minutes in a blink of an eye.

30 Minutes to alter our lives.

30 Minutes of to make up my mind.

30 minutes to finally decide.

Why oh why did I choose to wear that fat American's clothes when I should've asked Yue or Ivanna? Fuck, I could have even asked Elizaveta or my personal slave, Colletta (Seychelles). I walked down the hallway, books in one hand and other trying to keep the shorts up. I was almost to my AP English III class when I spotted Francine by the water fountain. Oh great. Just another wonderful thing to add to this wonderful day. Please note my sarcasm.

"Bonjour!" The French girl shouted over at me. I winced and tried to ignore her.

"Alice, where are you going?" Francine shouted even louder. My walk to class turned into a sprint to class, making myself a hypocrite for getting mad at Emily for running. I could hear Francine behind me, so I turned and hid by the vending machine, hoping I'd lost her. I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Bonjour," the voice said in her usual seductive accent. I nearly jumped out of my skin and dropped my books, as well as the shorts. I quickly pulled them up and tried tightening them more, even though the strings were nearly ripped from tightening so much.

"You bloody French bitch! You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted at her. Just then, I heard the bell ring. At that moment I gave up and fell to my knees. This had to have been one of the worse days of my life. First, Abigail steals my uniform and sleeps in, causing us both to be late. Second, I had to wear a huge Gym suit to keep me from getting kicked from the Academy. And third, I was stalked by my worst enemy, the French bitch that stood next to me.

"I apologize, ," Francine replied to me, kneeling down to help pick up the books.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked coldly. She ignored my tone and answered calmly, "My brother wants to know why you don't visit him anymore." I blinked. Francis? That French bastard was curious on why I don't visit his dumb mansion anymore? That annoying twit.

"Why would I visit your dumb French family? All of you are bloody idiots," I answered, picking up the last of the books. Before I could walk away, she grabbed my shoulder.

"Because, , you are good company, oui? And my brother seems to really like you," Her voice was very sweet but had a cold, harsh feeling to it. Why would that French bastard like me? Every time I go there, it ends in a fight.

"Well sorry, but I have better things to do other than hang out with you idiots," Each word came out loud and sharp. Francine's long nails dug into my shoulder, pinching through my gym shirt. I winced in pain, curious as to why she would tighten her grip so fast.

"Call us what you may, Ms. Alice, but remember our little deal. Or your life will be hell thanks to moi."

I bit my lip furiously. I had forgotten my deal with the Bonnefoy's. Oi, why did I even trust those…those twits?

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to get to class," I told Francine, ignoring her threat. She remained quiet behind me as I swiftly returned to my class room.

I could tell that the teacher noticed my absence due to the cold aura in the room. Feeling the students eyes on me, I headed to my desk next to Roderich. Roderich wasn't really a close friend of mine, just someone I'd occasionally chat with one days where classwork got boring or I finished too early. Turns out that he is Austrian and plays the piano. Quite an intelligent fellow, I must say.

"Now would the exchange students please come see me for a moment," I heard the teacher shout. I must have missed their introductions. I swear, I'll kill you Francine! About 3 students stood up, one had long, beautiful black hair that fell to bellow her waist. In her long hair was a single pink flower. Another, a male that resembled Yue a bit who had a bit of a stern face. And lastly, young male who wore glasses, but had a bit darker skin.

"Kaoru," the teacher motioned for the stern faced Asian, who apparently was named Kaoru, to approach him closer. Kaoru walked up to him, and received what looked to have been an English-Chinese translation guide. Had he not been able to understand English?

The teacher gave the other two students, who turned out to be Mei Mei and Narrin, some pretty Taiwanese girl and a Thai boy who looked very quiet, their locker numbers (I could tell by the green small slips of paper).

"K̄hxbkhuṇ," Narrin said as the other 2 nodded. I moved my gaze back to the clock, thinking, 'when will class finally end?'

Later that day I went looking for Emily. 'Where is that twit?' I thought to myself as I searched the long and yet crowded corridors of the High School. One foot after the other I nearly ran down the hall to find her.

_Beeeep Beeeep Beeeeep_

Crap! 1 minute warning bell! Now going into a full sprint I dashed through each hall, making sure to look over my shoulder every once in a while to try to find that short blonde hair and chubby body.

I heard giggling from ahead. Wait! That was Emily's giggle! I finally found her—BOOM.

"Watch where you're going," growled a deep voice from above. Obviously, it wasn't Emily. It was her worst enemy, as well as my own.


End file.
